


A Lesson In Perseverance

by masterassassin



Series: The Daltrick Smut Series [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Patrick, Dom/sub Undertones, Height Differences, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterassassin/pseuds/masterassassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are a fucking asshole! I can’t believe you just did that,” Patrick panted.<br/>Dallon pulled away from his dick with a wet pop, innocent expression firmly in place and looked up at Patrick’s irritated and flushed face.<br/>“Did what?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson In Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this happened.  
> I discovered I quite enjoy writing Daltrick smut, so have some more.

“Seriously though, if you don’t get turned on by having your neck kissed something is wrong with you and I’m judging you very hard.”

Dallon was a little impressed by the length and coherency of Patrick’s statement, considering they’d been heavily making out on the couch for a good few minutes now. Not that he didn’t agree with him.

“Good thing I’m one hundred percent on board with it then,” Dallon muttered out of breath before shoving his hands into the back of Patrick’s black jeans to grab his ass more firmly.

Patrick made a noise that sounded a lot like a purr and wriggled even closer towards Dallon. He would have been sitting on his lap but because of their height difference he had to stand on his knees, crotch pressed up against Dallon’s stomach, to comfortably reach his neck. It was a bit awkward but both of them were long past the point of caring.

Patrick licked a stripe from Dallon’s collar bone towards his jaw before latching his lips to a spot just below his ear, sucking and nibbling on the skin there.  
Dallon craned his neck and moaned, squeezing Patrick’s ass and pressing him against his own body. He could feel how hard Patrick was, bulge in his pants unmistakable. Au contraire to his overall shortness, Patrick was quite well endowed.

As much as Dallon appreciated Patrick’s thorough devotion to his neck, he had a plan that required a bit of a change in action. It’d also be a lot easier if they were lying down and had some more room to move.

“Patrick?” Dallon murmured.

“Yeah?” Patrick asked without looking up.

“How about we move this somewhere a little more comfortable?”

Patrick didn’t answer but uttered an approving hmm before wrapping his arms around Dallon’s shoulders.

Dallon scooted to the edge of the couch, lifting Patrick up, hands under his thighs.  
He walked them to over to the bedroom, Patrick seemingly unperturbed if the way he was still caressing Dallon’s skin was anything to go by.

Dallon let Patrick plop down onto the mattress unceremoniously and took a minute to admire every inch of of exposed skin, which wasn’t nearly enough as they were both still fully clothed.  
But Patrick’s thin tshirt had ridden up his stomach a little, showing a strip of his fair skin and trail of fine hair leading down into his boxers.

Patrick squirmed a little, shifting his hips on the sheets. He reached down to his tenting jeans, pressing the heel of his hand over his dick, palming himself without shame.

“Stop staring and do something,” he huffed, pushing his hips up against his hand.

“Oh believe me, I’m planning on it,” Dallon growled and knelt down, one knee in between Patrick’s slightly spread legs, his hands placed on either side of his head.

Dallon leaned down, dark hair falling in his face, he stopped just short of Patrick’s mouth.

“You are so fucking hot!” he whispered, watching Patrick’s lips stretch into a smile.

“Or so I’ve been told.”

Seconds later they were kissing filthily, all hot slides of tongues and clashing teeth. Dallon had one hand buried in Patrick’s hair, pulling lightly. He snaked the other one down, placing it over where Patrick was still rubbing himself off through his jeans.

Patrick responded enthusiastically, moving up into Dallon’s touch, grabbing at his hips and pulling him down more to create friction. He was moaning wantonly and if Dallon didn’t have the whole deal mapped out already he’d love to make Patrick come undone like this. Still fully clothed, not even really touching his dick. Rubbing off against each other like teenagers.

Maybe another time.  
Though Patrick would be pissed if Dallon made him come in his pants.

Right now Dallon wanted revenge. Revenge for the time Patrick had been so determined to make him come first even though he had been the one getting fucked. Besides Patrick had fucking cheated! Knowing exactly how much Dallon liked it when they got a little rough.

Patrick had been the one wanting to hold out longer? Dallon would make him have to hold out longer.

Not without consent though.

“I wanna try something,” Dallon said in between moans and kisses, “Do you trust me?”

Patrick twisted one hand into Dallon’s shirt.  
“What do you wanna try?” His voices sounded wrecked already. Perfect.

“Do you trust me?” Dallon emphasized, lifting his head up a little to look Patrick in the eyes. This was important.

Patrick made an impatient sound.  
“I had your dick up my ass. What do you think? Just get on with it!”

Dallon chuckled, “Okay, but tell me to stop if you need me to and I will.”

“Yes yes yes, just-,” Patrick groaned and grabbed Dallon’s head between both hands to pull him into another hard kiss.

Dallon bit at Patrick’s mouth and squeezed his dick before moving his hands to push Patrick’s shirt up his torso. Patrick was quick to catch up and lifted his hands over his head, allowing Dallon to pull the fabric off him.

Dallon didn’t waste any time and went right to kissing down Patrick’s body, starting from a particularly nice set of freckles on Patrick’s right shoulder and moving slowly down over his chest towards his stomach. At the same time Dallon went to undo the button on Patrick’s jeans. Once he had it flicked open he pulled down the zipper as well, eliciting a relieved moan from Patrick.

The patch of skin just below Patrick’s bellybutton was especially sensitive so Dallon spent a good amount of time licking and sucking right there. Taking in the way Patrick was looking at him through heavy eyelids and biting his bottom lip.

Eventually, Patrick twisted his his fingers into Dallon’s hair and started to push him down towards his crotch. Desperation clearly evident in the way he was shifting his hips left and right trying to create just a tad of friction where he needed it most.

Dallon took pity on him then and let Patrick push his head down between his legs. Patrick’s thighs quivered slightly from arousal and Dallon had to take a steadying breath. He too wasn’t unaffected by all of this. Not by a long shot.

Dallon began to slowly shove Patrick’s pants out of the way while mouthing along the waistline of his boxers, here and there licking at the skin.

“Holy shit, stop being such a goddamn tease!”  
Dallon was sure Patrick was aiming for exasperation but his tone of voice just ended up sounding incredibly desperate. And if that didn’t fill Dallon with gleeful anticipation for things to come.

Without further ado Dallon pushed Patrick’s boxers down as well. Patrick hissed as the colder air of the room met his flushed and already leaking dick.

“Hm, someone is eager,” Dallon grinned, licking a small trail from his base to the tip. Patrick shuddered violently and gasped out loud but Dallon didn’t leave him much time to get used to the quick change in events. He licked an equally small stripe up the other side of Patrick’s length and felt the pull in his hair.

Dallon opened his mouth, looked up to see if Patrick was watching him as he intended - he did, chest heaving, lips parted, eyes dark with lust - and moved to breathe a hot gust of air over the head of Patrick’s dick without actually touching it.

Patrick sucked in a breath, tremor going through his whole body and it looked like he was going to say something no doubt including a variety of curse words, but Dallon chose this moment to finally really put his mouth to work and the words died right in Patrick’s throat.

Dallon circled his tongue around the head before closing his lips around it and hollowing out his cheeks. He moved down the length in one smooth motion, taking in as much as he could then bobbing back up, lips tight. He wrapped his fingers around the base and stroked what he couldn’t swallow in tandem with his mouth.

Above him Patrick was surprisingly silent, but Dallon had found that this happened sometimes when Patrick was very turned on. Just his fingers in Dallon’s hair betrayed his seeming composure, twisting the strands and digging his fingernails into his scalp lightly.

And, you know, the fact that he was steadily leaking precome.

Dallon pulled all registers, using every dirty trick he knew to get Patrick as close to orgasm as he could without actually making him come. He pressed his tongue against the vein on the underside of Patrick’s cock, moving as far down as he could muster without choking.

Patrick had his legs slung over Dallon’s lower back, heels of his feet digging into the muscles there. This way Dallon could feel exactly how much Patrick was shaking against him. As Dallon brought him closer and closer to the edge Patrick found his voice again, small moans and whimpers escaping him with every twist of Dallon’s tongue.

When Dallon felt Patrick’s hands move down to his shoulders, gripping them so hard he was sure there’d be marks later and he groaned out loud arching his back, Dallon knew that was it.

“Fuck Dal, I’m-” Patrick never got to finish what he was saying because Dallon had sucked him down one last time, circled his thumb and forefinger around the base of his dick and squeezed.

Patrick’s nails dug into Dallon’s shoulder hard and then he was actually hitting his shoulder blade with his fist.

“You are a fucking asshole! I can’t believe you just did that,” Patrick panted.

Dallon pulled away from his dick with a wet pop, innocent expression firmly in place and looked up at Patrick’s irritated and flushed face.

“Did what?” Dallon asked with wide eyes, just a hint of a smile on his lips.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know! Is this your grand experiment? Will you now _please_ get back to getting me off?” Patrick let his head drop back onto the sheets, pushing his dick up to try and rub it against any part of Dallon’s body.

Dallon ignored his mostly unsuccessful attempts to create friction, mustering Patrick with a thoughtful tilt of his head.  
  
“I think you complain too much. Suck!” And with that he pressed two of his fingertips against Patrick’s lips.

Patrick opened up willingly, swallowing around Dallon’s fingers, pushing his tongue between them. Dallon hummed approvingly.

“Good. I like it when you do what I tell you to.” Dallon let his other hand trail over the sensitive skin on the inside of Patrick’s right knee, pulling up to spread his legs wider.  
“Let’s see how good you _really_ are at following my orders. You aren’t allowed to come until I say so.”

Dallon held his breath, waiting for Patrick’s response. His heart was beating in his throat.

Patrick had stilled, lips still stretched obscenely around Dallon’s fingers. He was staring at him with his pupils blown so wide his eyes seemed almost black.

Dallon breathed out, slowly withdrawing his fingers from Patrick’s mouth. There was a bit of saliva still connecting his fingertip with Patrick’s lips and it shouldn’t be so hot.  
Dallon didn’t waste time to reach down and circle Patrick’s hole with one slick digit.

Patrick groaned and tried to push down into the touch but Dallon didn’t let him, moving just a little out of reach every time.

“Fuuuuck, Dallon!”

Hearing his full name like this made Dallon’s own dick jump uncomfortably in the confines of his jeans. He repositioned Patrick’s knee over his shoulder so he had the other hand free to shove it down into his pants.

Palming himself shamelessly, Dallon bowed his head down to lick up Patrick’s cock again while simultaneously sinking one finger slowly into Patrick.  
He took him in with almost no resistance, opening up instantly.

Dallon curled his finger a little, tracing along the rim from the inside which resulted in a surprised hitch of breath on Patrick’s end. The noises Patrick made while getting thoroughly fingered were some of Dallon’s favorites. Not many things were better or hotter than watching him fall apart like this.

Dallon continued on for a while, longer than he normally would. Moving his finger in and out in a maddeningly slow pace. He’d been forced to devote his other hand to the task of keeping Patrick still, who’d started to buck his hips in an attempt to get Dallon to use two fingers already. Well, Patrick would have to fucking wait a little longer.

Sucking dick while fingering someone at the same time required a lot more skill than you’d probably think, but Dallon thought he was still doing an alright job even if this was honestly one of his messier blowjobs. Patrick didn’t seem to mind.

Dallon’s height came to aid him once again as he let Patrick’s dick slip from his lips to stretch out over him, reaching over to the bedside table to get the well-used bottle of lube. He didn’t even have to stop moving his finger in Patrick’s ass and the new angle wasn’t half bad according to the low moan Patrick let out.

Dallon chucked the lube down to the end of the bed and leaned back to be on eye level with Patrick. His eyes were glazed and he already looked so well fucked even though neither of them had come yet and Dallon was still fully clothed.

Patrick was flushed all the way down to his chest, by now he couldn’t keep still even if he tried to and he was tugging on Dallon’s wrist to get him to fuck him harder. His other hand was pulling at the short hairs on Dallon’s neck.

Dallon sat back again to find the lube, Patrick’s hand fell down and went immediately to stroke his dick.

“Uh uh, hands off.”

Patrick groaned in frustration but did as he was told and clenched his fingers into the soft pale flesh of his thigh instead.

Dallon popped open the cap of the lube and poured some over the fingers not already buried deep in Patrick’s ass, pulling out for just a few seconds to coat them more evenly. Then he added a second finger to the first, pushing in slowly.

Patrick tugged at his wrist harder and fisted the other hand in Dallon’s shirt to pull him down impatiently.

“Can you ever wait?” Dallon grumbled darkly. “Hands over your head, now!”

Patrick squeezed his eyes shut, teeth sinking into his bottom lip but he complied, lifting his arms shakily and letting them fall down on the sheets above his head.

The corner of Dallon’s lips twitched. “Let’s make sure you keep them there, alright?”  
And with that he grabbed both of Patrick’s wrists in one hand, pushing them down into the mattress.

At the same time Dallon started to scissor his fingers, twisting them around and curling them to stretch Patrick open. And when he found what he was looking for, Dallon went for it and rubbed his fingertips over Patrick’s prostate relentlessly.

Patrick bucked his hips and arched his back, moaning out loudly and wantonly, torn between moving away and pushing down harder. There was a small pool of precome forming on his belly and if Dallon wasn’t careful now he was sure he’d make Patrick orgasm no matter what he told him earlier. But he wanted to push him just a tiny bit further, it’d be so worth it in the end.

“Remember, no coming. If you don’t think you can hold out on your own I’ll put a ring on that pretty cock of yours.” It was an empty threat, Dallon didn’t actually have a cockring. But Patrick didn’t know that.

“Nononono, oh god please I can hold out. Please, _oh fuck!_ ” Patrick was basically reduced to a sobbing mess now, a gush of precome dripping down his twitching erection and his wrists were straining against Dallon’s hold.

“Alright, I’ll trust you on this one.” Dallon didn’t actually care if Patrick came now or not but he was rather impressed with him. His own dick was so hard he could barely think straight anymore, buttons of his jeans an uncomfortable pressure against it.

He decided to add a third finger just to see if Patrick could take it, lining it up with the other two and moving it in with his next push.

Dallon was watching Patrick with dark eyes, there were desperate tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and he was shaking all over. His hands were clenched to fists above his head and his hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead.

Dallon spread his three fingers and pushed them in just a bit further, feeling the tip of his middle finger hit Patrick’s prostate.

“Dal, Dallon please! Please I can’t, I ca- can’t. Just let me come, _please!_ ”

“You are so beautiful like this, so hot!” Dallon pressed a kiss against Patrick’s neck. “Been so good,” he murmured and then “Come for me.”

Patrick let out a wrecked sob, grinding his hips down and then he was coming in long stripes over his own stomach.

Dallon let go of his wrists in favor of sitting back to get a better view. Patrick didn’t even seem to notice, he was so out of it. Still coming, thighs trembling with exhaustion. Dallon moaned at the sight, still working his fingers in minute movements, feeling Patrick clench hard around them.

God, how good that’d feel around his dick. Dallon shuddered and went to finally get rid of his pants, opening the buttons with a shaking hand. He pulled his fingers out of Patrick who whimpered weakly at the feeling, wiping them on the sheets and pushed down his pants and boxer briefs in one go, throwing them off the bed along with his socks.

Patrick was done coming, but his cock was still twitching lightly against his stomach and he was breathing heavily. He stared at Dallon’s hard dick.

“What you gonna do about that?” he asked, his voice rough.

Dallon swallowed. “What do you think? It’s my turn now.”  
And with that he quickly put on a condom and opened the bottle of lube up again to coat himself liberally. Barely giving Patrick time to catch his breath before moving in.

Dallon wasn’t sure whose moan was louder, Patrick felt like heaven around him after having waited for so long. He was all slick and opened up easily for him. Dallon was pretty sure he wouldn’t last long, not with the way Patrick’s muscles were contracting around his dick.

He’d had his hands braced on either side of Patrick’s shoulders, tracing lines along his collar bones with the tip of his nose, huffing hot puffs of breath over Patrick’s skin.

Patrick was holding on feebly to his sides, hands shaking. His chest was heaving and he whimpered as Dallon’s stomach brushed his soft length when he was leaning up to kiss Patrick.

You couldn’t really call it a kiss seeing as they were both too out of it to do more than exchange breaths. Dallon pressed his forehead against Patrick’s and just let it rest there, pushing up deep into Patrick and Patrick’s dick actually made an attempt at getting hard again.

Patrick pulled up his legs to grant Dallon better access and was rewarded with a direct thrust to his prostate. He choked out a groan and felt arousal pool low in his stomach. No fucking way.

“What are you even doing to me?”

“Giving you what you deserve,” came the immediate answer.

Patrick closed his eyes and let himself be pulled under by Dallon’s slow thrusts and the thrills running up and down his spine whenever he hit that spot deep inside him. He was sure the noise he made as Dallon wrapped his hand around his spent dick was embarrassing and his toes curled into the bedsheets.

With a final push Dallon reached his climax, biting into Patrick’s shoulder and neither of them could quite believe it when Patrick’s dick twitched in Dallon’s hand, spurting come weakly and running down Dallon’s long fingers.

“Holy crap, I can’t believe I just made you come twice!” Dallon gasped as he pulled out, discarding the condom and falling down half on top of Patrick.  
“And why am I always still wearing my shirt?”

Patrick made a noncommittal sound, trying to shove Dallon off him. He was sensitive all over and _oh god_ so tired.

“Stop talking, sleeeeep.” Patrick curled in on himself, wincing as he felt drying come run thickly down his stomach. He’d deal with that later.

Dallon hummed and spooned up against Patrick’s back, slipping one leg between his and reaching down to pull a blanket over them both. Then he slid a hand from over Patrick’s side to his abdomen to rest it there.

“Don’t even think about touching my dick for the next few hours,” Patrick mumbled, already half asleep.

Dallon traced small circles over Patrick’s skin, breathing in the smell of sweat and Patrick’s shampoo.  
“Hm, sure.”

And with that he was out, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this one.  
> Thanks again to Chriss for supplying me with ideas.
> 
> Stay tuned for more.


End file.
